Snow Children
by IheartNicoxReyna
Summary: A continuation of my friends series, Isolation: The Cold Shoulder. Elsa and Jack go on adventures while learning to control their powers. Will they be able to make it back home unscathed? Or will they be separated from their families, forever? Rated T for blood, gore, and the first few chapters. A few swears, too, just for good measure!
1. Chapter 1

ESSENCE'S POV

I woke up to the most excruciating pain I had ever felt. I winced. It was too much for me. I clutched my stomach miserably.

"North." I whimpered. "Baby."

North lay next to me in bed, snoring. He stirred for a moment and opened his eyes sleepily.

"What is it, love?"

"It hurts."

"What does, Essa?" He was wide awake now.

The pain returned and I gritted my teeth, clutching my bulging baby belly. Wait… Crap…

"Baby…" I panicked. "I think… I think it's time…" His eyes bulged. He threw back the covers and grabbed his pants off the floor. I didn't question it. I was too busy clutching my stomach with pure pain.

"Damn it!" North spat.

"What?!" I panicked again. He looked at me with a calming expression.

"The others aren't home. Normally Myrah would know how to handle this. Sweetheart, I don't know how to deliver a baby!"

"Neither do I! And I'm delivering it! It's coming!" I counter. I felt miserable as I get out. I felt wetness splattering onto the fabric of my pyjama pants.

"Owwwww!" I shrieked. "Damn it! There goes my water…" I almost crumple when North catches me. He sets me back down on the bed.

"Oh god oh god." North mumbled. He got between my legs and I got really nervous. He carefully removed my pants and my stomach began hurting again and it lasted longer this time.

"Aaaauggghhhh!" I screamed. North soothed me and slid off my underwear carefully. The cramping started again.

"Aaaaahhhhh! Aaaaahhh! NORTH! Ahhhhh! NORTH! NORTH!" Tears come to my eyes. This hurts too much!

"Baby, how close are you?" North said calmly. His eyes were filled with worry.

"Really close!" I scream. "North, I can't do this! It's killing me! Just kill me!"

"You can do this, Essence!" He cheers me on. "Now, I don't remember much from health class, but I think you gotta push."

"Ok… Aaauughhh!" My mind went elsewhere as I pushed slowly. The pains stopped, then came back stronger than ever.

"AAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! NORTH! NORTH! PLEASE!" I beg, weeping.

"Come on baby!" North cheers. "I can see her head… Come on, you're almost there!"

"I… I am?!" I ask. The pains come back with building force.

"Yes!" North says. "Come on, sweetheart!"

"Please help me!" I scream.

"Babe, all I can do is push on your stomach to help, it might hurt more, but it would be over quicker."

"Do it!" I snap. His hands move up. One of them stays, while the other strokes my face, wiping away tears and sweat. Of course, he wiped it before. The one that stayed starts to push down. The other finds my hand and holds on, tight. I grip too it like its my life force. The pain comes again, like white fire.

"Stop." I whisper, then louder. "Stop, stop, STOP, STOP!" I smack his hand away. Which is better, more pain in less time, or pain that builds over time? Number two, thank you.

"I'm sorry, babe, I told you…"

"Shut it! Just get this baby out of me! How far is she?! She better be far!" I scream. I feel something moving slowly out, and I faintly hear North saying,

"There's some difficulties, but…"

"DIFFICULTIES?! Get this baby out of me!" I break down crying.

"Her head is all the way out, and we are halfway down her neck! Almost there, Essence!" North soothes me with those words. Yet, anger ensues.

"Her neck? That's all? Get. This. BABY OUT OF ME, BEFORE I DO IT MYSELF!" I scream.

"Ok, I'll pull gently, very, very gently, so it doesn't hurt as much, ok?" I nod my head, and push.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! NORTH! ALYSSA! DEREK! MYRAH!" I sob.

"One last big push, ok, Essa?" North asked me soothingly. I nod my head and put all my strength in this last push.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! NORRRRTTTTHHHH!" I feel something leave my body. I hear North yelling.

"Essence! You did it! She's here!"

"She is? Is she…"

"A Manipulator? Yes!" I hear something like tears in North's voice. Why was he crying?

"Baby are you okay?"

"Yes, she's just so beautiful…" He sniffles.

"Can I see her? And give her her name and emblem?" An emblem is when you say, _this is MY child. You can't kill her._ It doesn't work, but it's fun to design the emblem with snow when you are a child. North gives me our child. I look at her.

"She's… She's perfect, North." I whisper.

"What are you gonna name her, Essence?"

"Elsa. Her name is Elsa."

 **Like it? Hate it? Read Isolation: The Cold Shoulder if you are confused!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here we are, second chapter of Snow Children! This will not have babies born, I didn't really like writing those scenes, as it made me uncomfortable. So, Jack is born! Yay! Their ages are:**

 **Elsa: 9**

 **Jack: 8**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Me: Do I have to do the Disclaimer? I love you guys so much, I wanna have you as my children!**

 **Elsa: No! Do the disclaimer! Also, weirdo.**

 **Jack: Do it! Do it! And, what she said.**

 **Me: /laughs hysterically/ That's what she said!**

 **Elsa: I never got that joke…**

 **Me: Me neither, Elsa. /sighs/ I do not own Rise Of The Guardians, nor Frozen. These characters belong to whomever made them. But since they are real, they belong to themselves.**

 **Jack: Good job! You didn't cry like in rehearsal!**

 **Elsa: Enjoy!**

 **No one POV**

Elsa scrolled through the TV listings and sighed dramatically.

"There's nothing on! Nothing! All horror movies or sappy, kissy movies, all rated R! We're young! We need entertainment!" She cried. Jack smiled.

"Well, there is that new movie about Christmas, ya know, the PG-13 one?" He grinned mischievously.

"A horror movie on Christmas? How low did the industries go? To the dirt? To the grass?" Elsa muttered, while throwing down the remote.

"Why can't I practice my powers?" She rolled her eyes and climbed off the sofa. Jack's smile disappeared. He pointed, rather angrily, at his brown, longish hair and chestnut colored eyes.

"I don't have powers, Elsa! I can't repel the ice without dying! I like my life! I don't wanna leave it!" He snarled, glaring daggers at the mirror that held his reflection. Elsa winced, sorry she had mentioned it.

"Sorry, Jacki, but I need to learn to control them before they corrupt me and...and make me evil." She said, brushing her hair behind her ear. Jack crinkled his freckled nose, the comment already fading from his mind.

"Sorry, Elle, that I yelled. We can build a snowman…" He left the sentence hang off tantalizingly while smiling once again. Elsa giggled.

"Do you wanna build a snowman? C'mon, let's go and play!" They sang, bouncing into the air and running to the attic. Once they got there, Elsa looked at Jack.

"Ya ready?" She asked, breathless. Jack nodded.

"Uh huh! Yeah!" He jumped up and down, excited on what was to come. Elsa closed her eyes and rubbed her hands together, concentrating hard. A tingle entered her hands and when she opened her eyes, they glowed a dim cyan. Jack gasped in awe.

"Woah…" He whispered. A small snowball appeared in her hands. She threw her hands up in the air, causing a gentle snowfall. Jack laughed and spun around. Elsa smiled wide and clapped her hands together, causing a slight blizzard. Jack cheered and started to jump.

"Snow Leopard! Snow Leopard! Please!" He cried, grasping his hands together in a obvious plea. Elsa laughed.

"Oh, alright… And… Jump!" She answered, placing her splayed hands in front of her. Jack followed her demand, leaping into air. A small heap of snow appeared, catching Jack as he fell. He leapt again, onto a higher mound of snow. This repeated again and again, on higher mounds of snow each time. On the highest mound of snow, though, Jack jumped too early. He was free falling as he screamed. Elsa thrust out a desprate hand.

"Jack!" She cried, eyes wide with fear. The shot went awry. Instead of hitting the ground, the ice went to his head. He let out a soft, little 'unh' as the shot hit him. He was unconscious before he fell lightly on a pile of clean, white snow. Elsa screamed wildly.

"Jack! Jack! Jacki!" She cried, running to his side. She took his head in her hands and stroked his forehead. He was cold… Ice cold. A lock of brown hair was pure white. Elsa tentatively touched it.

I can't repel the ice without dying, Elsa!

She gasped as she realized one thing… Jack needed help. And fast. She trundled little Jack into her arms and dashed out the door, screaming.

"Help! Help! Heeeeellllllllpppppppp!" She screamed. Jack shifted in her arms.

"Elle… Ellllllle…." He whispered.

"It's ok, Jacki, it's alright…" Elsa whispered as she ran to the one place she knew there was help. The Trolls.

Elsa ran to the house she knew was the most help. Jack hung limply in her arms, his nose crinkled lightly. His head was lolling as Elsa ran.

"Hang on, Jacki, hang on!" Elsa soothed him, but only succeeded in making him moan.

"Mooommmyyy… Daaaddddyyyy…." He said under his breath. Elsa felt tears spring to her eyes. Jacks mom and dad, along with hers, were dead. They were killed in the final battle against the Black Ice. Elsa remembered their screams, their final cries of, 'I love you!' to her and Jack before they were encased in unmoving statues… Black Ice statues that were placed in the park, with a plague reading,

Here lies Essence Eirwen-Aurora, North Aster, Aylssa Neva, Derek Owlen, and Myrah Aspen, the five brave individuals who destroyed the Black Ice, at a price of their lives. These five were proud parents of Elsa Icen Eirwen-Aster, Jackson Overland Owlen-Neva, and Clarissia Aspen. These children live on, bringing on the legacy of the five Maniuplators who changed the world.

Heartfelt and sad. Elsa hated it. They were only six (Elsa) and five (Jack.) They didn't understand death or how it worked. They only knew that mommy and daddy were gone, forever. Clarissia was Elsas student. She was only four right now. Her powers were just developing. Right now, she could only make a gentle snowfall. Her father was a mystery. Rumor had it Myrah somehow managed to adopt a Maniuplator out of sheer luck. Elsa thought of all of this as she passed the park, where he mother, father, aunts and uncle stood, in their last position before death, in this order:

Essence: Her hand splayed in front of her, her head turned back, seeming to be yelling something. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears, her hair and skirt being blown by an long gone wind.

North: Standing straight, sword in his right hand as he was running toward Essence, yelling something back. His hair was ruffled by the wind.

Alyssa: On her knees, hugging Derek, her eyes wide, her face a never ending cry for help. Her long skirt and wild hair blown behind her.

Derek: This one made Elsa cry the most. He had a arrowhead sticking out his shoulder, a single tear running down his cheek. His hand was stroking Alyssa's face, his mouth open to say, I love you, to both Jack and Alyssa.

Myrah: Her head turned to the heavens, her hands above her as she shouted something. Her eyes were dry, her hair chopped short. Her mouth turned up in a small smile.

All statues. All dead. All gone. Elsa walked toward the statues, and then, suddenly, a miracle happened. A wind blew around, and Jack opened his eyes tiredly. He struggled in Elsas arms.

"'M fine, Elle…" He whispered, as Elsa gasped, amazed as she placed him down on the ground. Jack stood up and looked at the statues. His mouth turned up.

"Love." He said.

"What?"

"Love." He repeated. "Love cured me." He took the white lock of hair and played with it. Elsa, frozen[a] with disbelief, jumped out of her trance and tackled Jack with a huge hug.

"You're alright! I thought… I thought you were dead! You were so weak…" She trailed off. Jack suddenly clutched at his chest and went down to one knee. He gasped as looked up, looking to the heavens.

" _Lève-toi, mère! Lève-toi, père ! Lève-toi, ma famille! I, Jackson Overland Neva - Owlen , la demande vous levez !_ " He collapsed. A blizzard blew itself around them both. Elsa heard a gasp arise from one of the statues. But… They weren't statues… Elsa gasped.

" _Mama? Daddy_?"

 **WHOOO! Yeah! I-I feel good! Like it? Hate it?**

 **[A] Frozen, get it?**


End file.
